


【黑白】Insatiable【20-01-07】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 没有人知道国王到底出了什么问题。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【黑白】Insatiable【20-01-07】

最开始的时候，没人发现国王出了问题。  
他只是在早饭的时候多吃了一个煎蛋。没有任何人觉得担心，毕竟随着战争局势的白热化，就算是后方的君王也需要补充更多的能量让大脑高效运转；塞拉摩的法师开玩笑说吃饱了饭才能有力气打仗，狼人之主则因为自己制订的锻炼计划终于起效了而感到欣慰。国王本人也并没有过于在意，将此归咎于盔甲的重量带来的额外体能消耗。事情就这么过去了。  
一星期后，国王开始在睡前溜到厨房找面包吃。有熏肉就夹熏肉，再不济还有果酱。黑龙为此向厨房了解情况，熊猫人厨师只是耸耸肩，觉得饿了吃个夜宵没啥大不了的。他试图深究，可是频繁的战争会议和大量的公文占据了太多时间。最后这事也就这么过去了。  
一个月后，国王能在早餐吃下整只烤鸡，而一头烤猪还不够午饭和晚饭的。夜宵则发展成了大半罐的面包，再配上整瓶手工果酱。  
他们终于意识到出问题了。  
太晚了。

传言说国王被诅咒了；居民们不安地窃窃私语，阴云笼罩在城市上空。  
但是乍一看，却又让人觉得一如往常。要塞的大门依旧敞开，向各路冒险者开放；早晨的战争会议仍是雷打不动的八点，之后国王会接见居民，微笑着听取他们的意见并解答疑问；傍晚的钟声响起时，他也会和其他信徒一起出现在教堂进行祈祷。  
一定要说有什么不同的话，那就是要塞在晚上 关闭的时间提早了很多。  
对外宣称是为了防止有敌人潜入——可是只有关上门，才会明白到底有什么样的变化正在发生。  
只有国王的近臣才能注意到他脸上的笑容有多么刻意而勉强，他发怒时的咆哮回荡在整个要塞的走廊中；一个仆人声称在夜间路过他的卧室时，看到了一双在黑夜中微微发光的眼睛；间谍大师指出他的力量正在以不合理的速度增长，从前的他可不能空手拧断成年兽人的脖子；塞拉摩的法师则注意到那双蓝眼睛中的平静逐渐消失，被某些不可名状的东西所取代。而他的爱人——只有他的爱人，注意到那些暴饮暴食完全没有对他的身形造成任何影响。  
他无疑也注意到了自己的变化；他努力克制着，试图伪造一切都正常的假象。可是不管他如何微笑，灵魂的深处还是有什么在低语、在愤怒地嚎叫，想要穿透他破体而出——  
最后的最后，一个晴朗的清晨，皇家守卫们发现国王倒在厨房门口，几步之外是被撕开喉咙、丢失了部分内脏的女仆。  
无数眼睛从黑暗中凝望。深渊抓住他了。

国王被诅咒了。这不再是民间的流言蜚语，而是事实。没有人能否认这一点，哪怕他们都希望那不是真的。  
要塞戒严，不再对任何平民开放。战争会议时，会议厅里的卫兵数量增加了一倍。厨房被下令昼夜不停地工作，必须确保在国王有需求的时候能够提供足够的食物——而那些食物永远都不够。  
国王自愿接受了在夜间被束缚的提案。他甚至努力对着提出这个建议的卫兵队长微笑，称赞那是个好主意。最精锐的士兵在晚上驻守在卧室门口；但是在几次守卫被杀的事故发生后，再也没有人愿意去干这危险的差事了。  
黑龙收拾行囊准备远行。他必须去找到真相，去挽救他的爱人。国王破例离开要塞为他送行。答应我，你会回来，他说。他的爱人回以一个亲吻：请你坚持，一定好好的。  
他目送他在天际化成一个小小的黑点。

国王被诅咒了。他的对手们恐惧地传递着这个消息。他以近乎狂躁的方式领导军队，战线不断向内陆推进，军队用铁蹄蹂躏大地，攻下一座又一座城池。在古老的巨魔帝国被夷为平地之后，敌人发来了求和的信号；而那些讯息连同近臣的劝诫一起全都被无视，大地继续化为血海和火海。  
黑龙从深渊中的城市归来，带着满身的伤痕奄奄一息地倒在王座间的台阶上。全王国最好的医师才勉强救下了他。国王整天地陪伴在他身边，红着眼睛一言不发。只有这难得的平静，才会让人想起这座城市以前的安详。  
他的爱人带来了宝贵的信息。古神的计划逐步展开，深渊的寄生者左右精神、影响心智，最后在他陷入疯狂时彻底夺取他的身体。如此周全而完美的计划——如果他们能早点弄清这一切，也许还有希望，而现在……？  
黑龙低下头沉默不语，恐怕希望渺茫。

春天来临的时候，死气沉沉的花园中长出了没有人见过的植物。黑色的藤蔓沿着白墙一路向上，悄悄攀附到要塞的角角落落。所有人筋疲力尽。先知和手下的牧师已经尽力了；尽管国王曾和圣光联系紧密，但此刻就算是圣光之母重生，恐怕也对这情况无能为力。  
厨房开始向城市里的酒馆购买烹饪完成的食物，然而国王的胃口永远无法得到满足。他看起来总是那么暴躁而愤怒，脸上努力维持的僵硬假笑也无法掩盖这一切，只有他的爱人能够勉强安抚他的神经——不过近来，也没什么用了就是了。  
黑龙担忧地注视着，思考着。他不能再犹豫了，他们没有更多的时间可以浪费。不管解决这个问题的代价有多大——他愿意为了自己的爱人献出一切。  
某一个寂静的晚上，他走进国王的卧室。这是一个难得的晴朗夜晚，月明星稀，艾露恩在空中静静地凝视着剧变的艾泽拉斯。他的爱人还醒着——这些日子里他几乎不睡觉，不仅是因为古神的低语让他难以入睡，更是因为他不愿意在意识沉入黑暗的短暂时刻让那头野兽冲破肉体的囚笼。黑龙悄悄地靠近，从身后拥抱住他，国王金发的脑袋靠在他浅褐色的胸膛上。他们亲吻，舌头纠缠在一起发出湿润的水声，从对方的口腔中夺取呼吸。在他们分开之后，黑龙被拦腰抱起放到床上。他的爱人以前并不总是主动的那一方；但是不知道为什么，这次他并不感到惊讶。  
不稳定的紫黑色在国王的肌肤上跳动。黑龙用手指追踪那些波纹，但它们总是在他能够碰到之前就消失了——就好像古神知道他们的苦涩并且为此洋洋自得似的。  
他用手肘支撑起自己的上半身，将锋利的匕首塞进了国王的手里。他的爱人起先只是困惑地看着他，但是当他明白他的意图之后所有的困惑都变成了惊恐。  
“不。”  
真实讽刺啊，黑龙这么想着。只有在这种时候他才看起来像是几年前那个陪他下棋聊天到深夜的男孩，天真而纯洁得近乎愚蠢，而不是现在一样苦涩和愤怒。当然，不管他变成什么样，黑龙总是会爱他的；但是毫无疑问，如果时光能够倒流，他就不会在当年选择离开。  
“不。”国王摇着头重复，声音因为痛苦而颤抖。“我做不到。”  
“你必须这么做。”黑龙平静地宣告，“你看过我的笔记了。你知道这是唯一的方法。”  
“可是——”  
“我很抱歉。”他直白地说，捧起他爱人的脸。“我还是太蠢了，如果我当年没有就这么一走了之没准一切都会更好。但是那是过去的事了，我们没法更改过去的抉择——”  
“那不是你的错，”他的爱人激烈地争辩,“那不完全是你的错。我已经原谅你了，真的——”  
“我们见面时你给我的那一拳可不是这么说的。我知道你想杀了我，也为我也想。”  
“——”  
“但是你现在还能选，”他自顾自地说下去，“至少答应我这个愿望吧。让我在离开之前看看那个真实的你，不被乱七八糟的生物影响心智的你。求你了，就这一次。”  
窗外的月亮变成了暗红色。黑龙看着国王用颤抖的手指拾起匕首，微笑着将那柄利刃引导到自己的胸膛上方。  
“动手吧。”他说,“为了艾泽拉斯。”

我的心就是你的，在他们还年轻的时候这么说过。永恒岛的时间是静止的，温暖的阳光永远照在他们的肩头，他们可以一整天下棋，读数，喝茶或者做些其他更刺激的事。那些日子是那么漫长却又那么快乐。  
他们许下誓言，却从未想过誓言不会实现。  
我的心就是你的。

次日的清晨，卫兵们发现国王早早就伫立在王座前。战争会议照常进行，他撤回了前线的军队，阅读了部落使节的求和书，处理了牺牲士兵的抚恤金问题。在数月的提醒吊胆之后人们惊讶于他异常的冷静，而军情七处的特工们则在一小时之后偷偷从要塞运走了一具棺木。数天之后，在诺森德的龙骨荒野，龙眠神殿的龙们举行了一场不起眼的仪式。没有人类前来参加。  
在种种流言蜚语之后，世界渐渐走向和平。联合部队踏平了深渊之城，而没有人再敢轻视那个年轻的国王。纵使他最终失去了与圣光的联系，但他仍然尽职尽责地治理国家。  
人类一直都是健忘的，那些诅咒与黑暗的日子最终消逝在记忆的长河中。  
国王去世之后迟迟无法下葬，尽管他的四肢冰冷胸口却像灼烧一般炽热。牧师们用尽了所有法术都无法合上棺盖，直到龙眠神殿的特使前来，在获得允许之后将棺木带走。在诺森德的偷猎者声称在龙眠神殿看到了一头从未见过的金色巨龙，和一头黑龙一起消失在天空中。  
“但是那不可能，”在湖畔镇的退休士兵养老院的间谍大师会这么抱怨，“那件事使我们亲自处理的，怎么会……”  
也许是幻觉吧，但也许又不是。不管怎么样，这大概是人们所能知道的最好的结局了。

“你可算到了，”他说，“我觉得我好像在这里等了几千年。”  
“别废话了，也就几十年而已。”  
“去旅行吗？”  
“好。”  
胸腔中的心脏以相同的频率跳动。风刮过脸颊，他们纵身向前越入星河。


End file.
